


FoxyXReader: Sea Shanties

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	FoxyXReader: Sea Shanties

This place sucked. It sucked and it was creepy, but you desperately needed the money. You were stuck in a small office, like a rat in a cage. Nothing to protect you but two doors on either side of you, and sometimes you didn't even have that. You had done pretty good so far, you managed your power and kept the animatronics off your ass. You were well acquainted with all four of the monstrosities. Chica with her horrible double teeth, Bonnie with his creepy stare, Freddy's distorted demon laugh and Foxy's sprinting through the hallway in an attempt to nibble your giblets. 

 

Let's be honest, you weren't here because you wanted to be, the food sucked, the place was filthy and you could be stuffed into a fuzzy suit filled with metal parts and killed at any time. Not to mention the music that played on occasion was annoying as hell. Though there was one little ditty that you had become sort of obsessed with. You didn't know all of it, and it puzzled you, made you curious as to what the rest of it was. You always heard it when checking the cameras at Pirate Cove, so it had to be Foxy's theme song or something. Speaking of, you hadn't checked on the evil fox yet, you check the screens, seeing the curtains still closed. "Thank god..." You wait there for a moment, listening, and of course, there it was again. "Dum de um, dum dum." You switch the screens looking for Chica and Bonnie, Bonnie being in the dining room and Chica in the restroom. Freddy was still on the stage so he was of no worry to you for the moment. "Dum de um, dum dum~" 

 

You kept repeating that line, it had become stuck in your head, stronger than glue. "Dangit... I wish I knew the rest of it..." You lean back in your chair, staring at the ceiling. You lean forward just enough to grab your bottle of water, taking the cap off before swizzling some of it, you nearly choke when you hear a faint noise, it sounded like a chuckle. It didn't sound like Freddy or any of the other animatronics, what the hell was it? You set your water aside, switching the cameras around, looking every where, when you finally settle on Pirate Cove, Foxy has his curtain drawn and he's staring right at the camera. His usually limp jaw is moving up and down, and you soon hear that tune again. 

 

"Dum de um, dum dum. The life of a pirate, I chose the, it's the funnest life come join in on the pa-arr-ty. Arr, me matey's! Come sail with me, adventure, treasure, and the likes of me, are here at Pirate Cove!" You simply stare wide-eyed, in utter shock. He nods his head towards the camera, you could only imagine he'd be smirking if his mouth wasn't broken six ways to sunday and static. "Ye' be welcome, lass. Now ye' won't be needin' ta' sing the same short bit o'er an' o'er!" 

 

You raise an eyebrow, tossing your hand up and semi mouthing a thank you. God this place was weird...


End file.
